Dear World
by Money-My Life
Summary: With no knowledge of the series, she was given a unit, or was it. What is the reason for their sudden appearance, what is happening back in the Hetalia world? They have to find out. But no all they could do now is to enjoy the calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own my OC. Some parts of the manuals are based off Optimuspenguin's. Image does not belong to me, if you are the owner of the image please tell me if you want it removed etc. ****BTW, I want to be as original as possible, which is kind of hard so this came out.**

**Warning: I am still not sure about the rating, so I am putting it at T right now. Please tell me if it is wrong.**

* * *

><p>At approximately 6.00 am in the morning, my alarm clock blared loudly. I stayed there for a while, then I snuggled deeper into my blankets. The air conditioning is too cold. I don't want to wake. I stubbornly squeezed my eye shut and turned to the other cheek.<p>

I ignored the loud blaring until it finally died away. Yet my body still refuse to move. I cracked open my right eye and surveyed my room. Clothings were scattered around the room-leaving only several hanging in the wardrobe, random stacks of books were stacked high up at the corner, and sometimes I could see a sweet wrapper-or even a half-eaten snack on the floor.

I forced my heavy limbs to push off the blanket, even though I do not wish for it. Immediately a gust of cold air hit the exposed skin as I shivered and curled up.

"Don't wanna wake..." I muttered. I covered my eyes with my hand and sighed.

I counted to 3 and quickly rolled out of bed. I quickly stood up due to the uncomfortable cold hard floor. It is a somewhat-morning routine of mine, to force myself out bed. Because I know myself well enough that I will never ever try to move if I am comfortable enough.

I crept through my horrible mess of a room and finally made it to the toilet-where I did my morning routine, something I rather not narrate in specific.

I quickly changed into a random comfortable shirt and short pants before making my way down to the kitchen.

When I was about to take out the milk, I saw the note.

Went morning exercise. Come back at 7, lazy friend of mine.

-Fan Qian

I twitched at the word 'lazy'. Just because I hate exercising does not mean I am lazy...I just, exercise in a slightly different way such as cleaning the house-which that idiot is too 'busy' to do.

I 'tch-ed' and drank directly from the carton. I gulped it down quickly and gasped. Then I went to the cabinet and took out a loaf of bread, I stuck my hand into the bag and pulled out four slices. I took out the bottle of honey and spread it on two of them, after that I spread some butter on the other two. Finally, I slapped them together and sprinkled some sugar. Yes, that is going to give me diabetes one day but I am still going to enjoy savouring the sweet taste before that time comes.

Ah~ life...

At that moment when I was enjoying my breakfast-and yes, my breakfast is always like this-someone knocked on the door. Okay, Qian always bring her keys with her so it is impossible to be her so who is it?

I opened the door hesitantly and nearly choked on my bread when I saw a huge, huge box. The person unloaded the box on my doorstep and wiped away his sweat with the back of his hand.

"Miss...Ling Yu?"

"Its Yu Ling." I corrected instinctively, as it happened way too often ever since I came here to study.

"Oh, Miss Yu Ling. Please sign this." He handed me a pen, and a form.

"I did not order anything." I said, staring at the form with the company logo of...'Flying Mint Bunny'...? The boss must be quite...optimistic? Is that even the right word?

"I am not sure, but this is your address right. If that's so, then you must have ordered it, somehow." He shrugged, and I sighed softly. It seems that I must sign this, judging by the feeling I got from him, and that I must accept this...product, whatever it may be.

I quickly signed, and he looked at me oddly as my signature-to him-may just look like random strokes. As it is Chinese, and I don't have a English name either.

I handed the form back to him and he asked, "So...where do you want this?"

"Um...in the living room, please." I said and made way for him to bring the box in.

"Good day to you." He nodded to me.

"Y-you too, Mr James." I smiled and looked at the nameplate.

I quickly shut the door and look at the box. So just what is inside? My curiosity is begging to open the box but another part of me felt that it is safer if I wait for Qian to come back from her exercise. But in the end my curiosity won out and I went to get my dear penknife, Weiss, it should be White in German. I was interested in German by the time I got it, and decided to name it that.

It is sharp, very sharp even if it is a little rusted. I use it for many many things, from cutting paper to threatening people, I did it all. It is so useful, so very useful.

I giggled as I stabbed my penknife into the box, pulling it down little by little. Finally I finished opening the box and I stared annoyingly at the polystyrene, which I quite literally ripped out.

I gasped rather loudly and nearly screamed when I saw that instead of any oversized product it is a human, a human...

He is tall, very tall. With pale blonde hair and a round, childish-looking face. His nose is quite big too. I wonder what colour are his eyes, blue maybe? Strangely, he stood still and motionless. I gulped as I slipped my hand under his scarf to check for pulse. But I did not expect his reaction._  
><em>

He immediately snapped his eyes open and before I knew it, my hand is pulled up painfully and his hand went to my neck instead. I was pushed against the wall and air was forced out of my lungs.

"Gah!" I felt so much pain at my back, and the back of my head is aching badly. I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth.

"кто ты" (Who are you) He said calmly.

But I could not hear him, my ears are clogged as I desperately tried to loosen the hold around my neck. I choked and my vision is blurred from my tears.

Everything is so fuzzy now. I am scared. I am so scared someone help me.

"кто ты" He said again, now with a slight glare. I quickly breathed in air when his grip on me loosened, but then tightened even more. Cutting off all my air supply. I felt my chest constricting as black dots entered my vision.

I was almost going into a panic attack but I managed to gasp out, "不-不道你...說...什麼..." (I don't know what you are talking about)

His eyes suddenly gained a gleam in it as his grip on my neck loosened, but it is still firmly held around my neck. I clawed at his hand weakly, I felt so dizzy. My eye rolled back to my skull and I lost conscious, or maybe I am dead. I...don't...know...anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>RussiaIvan's POV**

I let the girl drop from my hand. She landed on the ground with a thump. Then I looked at the box where I had supposedly been forced in. I narrowed my eyes at the strip of paper.

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have purchased your very own IVAN BRIGINSKY uni-

I immediately crumpled the paper and threw it away.

So this little girl had 'purchased' me...how interesting. I allowed a smiled to creep on my face, so whoever that did that had drugged us for money. I tore open the other box at the side and found my clothing and an...extra scarf. I wonder how did they manage to replicate it. Then under it I found my faucet pipe. How strange, I already had one here...

I grinned when I found five bottles of Stolichnaya vodka. Whoever had drugged us had taken precautions, I see.

I took it and stored it away in my cloak.

Then I looked around the house, a two-storey house. With a kitchen, two bedroom, and a living room. Quite small in my opinion. There is nothing left to see, as the house is as bare as winter with the exception of the messy bedroom.

I opened a bottle of vodka and sat down on the sofa.

I wonder if I could see China soon, I grinned at the thought.

Suddenly I heard a sound from behind. That girl really surprised me, to have already woken up so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu Ling's POV<strong>

I groaned and my hand immediately went to my neck. It is sore, and tight, very painful.

I wheezed and tried to suck in precious, precious air.

W-what just happened, that box came and then...that man! A scream tore through my throat when I saw him bending down in front of me. I quickly grasped my penknife -which is coincidentally just in front of me. and held it in front of me defensively.

"W-who are you!" I yelled, my heart is pounding against the ribcage and fear gnawed at my conscious. Only if I were unconscious, I wouldn't have done this. His hair cast a dark shadow over his eye as he smiled creepily and his hand clutched at a pipe. I-is that blood? Dried blood. A murderer? Serial killer? I don't care already, it is all the same. He harmed someone, badly.

I did not sign up for this, I swear I did not! This man is a-a robot maybe? N-not real, oh god please I don't want to die yet.

I felt warm liquid rolling down my cheek as I tried my best to steady my breathing.

"That is what I want to know." He said in a thick Russia accent. He is Russian then.

"I-I...if I tell you, y-you won't harm me?" I asked in choked sobs. I never thought I could get so near to death. Even my cuts were rather shallow and not enough to kill.

I saw him nod slowly.

"Yu Ling. M-my name is Yu Ling." I said shakily. I felt as if all strength left me and my legs were powerless, like water. Then I crumpled down on the ground. My grip on my penknife is still firm, refusing to let it go.

"And I am Ivan Braginsky." His seemingly-permanent smile just made him more and more scarier.

"Will you answer some questions, da?" I nodded quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Fan Qian's POV<strong>

I wheezed as I finally completed my 10th lap around the field. I wiped the sweat with the towel I brought with me. I went to my bag under the tree and pulled out my water bottle and gulped it down.

I ran a hand through my ponytail and thanked my mom for giving me freedom over my hair, at least now I can tie it all back so it doesn't stick to my face or neck.

I put the bottle back into the bad and snatched it up.

Almost 7, have to get home quick or else Ling will definitely bitch about it. I giggled when I thought about my lazy friend, who drinks syrup like water and eat candies like...like one would do with meals.

No seriously, I wonder if she had gotten diabetes or not?

When I was about to turn the door knob, my hand hovered over the door knob for a few seconds wondering if I have heard wrong.

I could hear sobbing inside, the sound is from Ling. I know she gets lonely very easily but she rarely cries because of it. I quickly twisted the door knob and stepped inside. What I saw shocked me.

Inside, on the sofa is a huge man (he is a freaking giant) and Ling is...on the ground. Gosh, what is happening here? And she is crying too, and scared...? She don't get scared easily unless taken by surprise.

"Ling...?" I whispered, wary of the large man-who turned to me.

"Q-qian! D-don't! " She cried and tried to stand up.

"Qian, da?"

"Yeah, but the full name is Fan Qian though." I grinned shakily. He is a giant alright, and I don't really think that he is from America judging from the accent.

"Yours?" I asked daringly. I saw Ling give me a look that simply said 'Are you crazy'.

I grinned even wider in anticipation as his threatening smile, "Ivan Braginsky."

"May I ask what were you doing to my friend over there." I asked.

"Hmm? I was just asking her something. Would you like to help her answer too?" He tilted his head. Man, it would have been the ultimately cutest thing in the world if not for that feeling I get from him. Dangerous.

"Maybe..." I said offhandedly. But I did not expect him to drag me halfway across the living room.

"W-wait. What the hell, you freaking...!" I shouted, and struggled to break free from his iron grip.

When I was near to Ling enough, I saw something that made me see red. A dark red bruise around her neck, her eyes were puffy and red.

"What did you do to her?" I gritted out and pulled back my fist.

Suddenly the tension in the air is sliced away with the knocking on the door.

We all turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Hetalia fic...I am so happy. Don't worry I will update my stories on Saturday as usual. Reviews please, constructive criticism are much much more welcomed than non-helpful flames. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own my OC. Manual is owned by 0ptimuspenguin and the pic is owned by an unknown person.**

**Plantium: Only if you have an account here...do you have one? And sorry~ Though I totally did not mean it.**

* * *

><p>"Miss? Excuse me, is anyone in?" James asked worriedly.<p>

The Russia unit was supposed to arrive with the America unit, yet he had forgotten about it. Let's hope he isn't too late.

"M-Mr James?" A small voice asked.

"Oh yes! Miss Yu Ling. I was supposed to bring you this together with the other unit. Please open the door." He rapped at the door impatiently.

Inside, the said person quickly pried her friend off the Russian and tidied herself up as much as possible. She then opened the door and allowed the man to enter-wheeling in yet another huge box.

"Well this is it. I must go now." He hurried off before she could ask him anything.

"I wonder who is it? I do hope it is China, da." Ivan smiled creepily.

But the unit in the box seem to react badly to the Russia accent. The box started to shake violently, like someone is trying to force their way out. . Ling and Qian reacted by quickly pulling off the cover, not caring about any possible blistering, just in time for the American to fall out.

A piece of paper fluttered out at the same time, Ling looked at it and quickly snatched it up.

**Alfred : User Guide and Manuals**

**Congratulations! **

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Alfred F. Jones. Will also reply to "USA", "America'', "Hero'', ''Al", "Jones" and "OI, FUCKTARD"

Age: 20

Place of Manufacture: New York City, USA

Height: 6'1'

Weight: N/A (it fluctuates with his exercise/ Big Mac ratio)

Length: He's the world's _biggest _superpower.

**Your ALFRED F. JONES unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) brown leather bomber jacket

One (1) pair of square-framed eyeglasses (Texas)

One (1) black business suit

One (1) unlimited McDonald's gift card

Three (3) pairs of superhero boxers (one Superman, one Batman, one Iron Man)

One (1) TONY unit

**Programming:**

Your ALFRED F. JONES unit is eqipped with the following traits:

Salesman: ALFRED is extremely charismatic, and as such he is a wonderful salesman. Send him into and agency and sit back as he rakes in money from television infommercials like that Sham-Wow! Guy!**  
><strong>

Policeman: He is, after all, the hero. This is his ideal position, right above a job at McDonals's.

Bodyguard: Running from the mod? Afraid of the sharks? Well fear no more, because ALFRED is here! He is not called a _hero _for nothing, after all. Just sic him on the offenders, sit back as he takes them out with efficiency rivalling LOVINO VARGAS and IVAN BRAGINSKI. We, the creators of this manual, are not responsible for any damage done to any property, whether owned or not by the owner of this unit.

Government Official: With his wonderful speech skills, his charming grin and his bursting ego, ALFRED F. JONES is perfect for any government position. If you want to make him a diplomat, he also speaks several languages including Spanish, French, German, Russian, Italian, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese.

**Removal of your ALFRED F. JONES from Packaging:**

Your ALFRED F. JONES is a happy, energetic unit-for the most part- and there are rarely any problems with waking him up. It is impossible to accidentally knock him into a dangerous mode when removing him from his package, the most you need to worry about is him being _ too _happy and energetic. In order to avoid that, we have provided you with a few ways that you can wake him carefully and get right to work on any reprogramming you might want to do!_  
><em>

1. Play the American national anthem, or any patriotic American song. Loudly. Your unit will respond immediately, singing horribly out-of-tune until the song is over. You can reprogram him during this time, and the faster you do it the faster he will stop singing.

on a kid's superhero show or movie (preferably Batman or Superman) loud enough to be heard down the street. Your unit will whine for you to let him out of the box, and will run to the television as soon as you do. While he watches, you can reprogram him; however, be warned that if your chosen superhero is prone to striking heroic poses, your unit might jump up and do them as well.

3. Speak with a British accent or in Russian. ALFRED F. JONES will reply positively to the first one, and a little coldly to the second, but he will get up anyway.

4. Turn on the TONY unit. He'll insult you, ALFRED F. JONES will wake up shaking with laughter, and you'll be able to reprogram him then.

* * *

><p><strong>Ling's POV<strong>

I stopped reading for a while and wondered. 'So these guys are actually units? Or robots? A new technology thing maybe? But they look so much like human...and...' I looked at my right hand. The...Ivan was kind enough to offer me a hand. But I was too scared then, but I was sure it was quite warm. Like a human.

Are they really just units? Or robots?

Is Ivan Braginsky a unit too, it seemed that he is. So where is the manual? And just who is this Lovino Vargas.

I breathed through my nose, then read the third way to 'wake Alfred up'.

'So... that's why he woke up.' I thought, looking up at the tall blonde man, now standing up and dusting imaginary dust off his shirt.

'Reacting badly to Russian and positively to British accent...'

"Are you two alright?" He asked, and snapped me out of some kind of trance.

"Eh? Y-yeah. I am, t-thank you." I said it quickly, surprised. When he offered me a hand, I took it hesitantly.

"Yeah, I am fine...thank you." I heard Qian said beside me. I almost want to giggle. She is always so respectful towards strangers.

I quickly stuffed the paper into my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Ling glanced at the clock and muttered a 'going to make lunch' before slipping out of the living room to the kitchen.

'What the hell, you can't leave me here alone!' Qian thought urgently, trying to get eye contact with Ling.

'Sorry, Qian. I love you but you know I can't stand those tense or serious atmosphere...' Ling finally made eye contact with Qian, who looked like she is going to murder someone.

'Stupid, idiotic, perverted, crazy, diabetes-carrying Ling!' Qian thought, then turned to the two units? Humans? How about U-Mans. Kind of sound like UMA but she don't care any more so lets just call these two, UMA.

Unidentified Mysterious Arseholes.

Friggin' Awesome Names.

"Er...um, can you Introduce yourselves? My name is Fan Qian, you."

"I just introduced myself but I'll just do it again. My name is Ivan Braginski.' Ivan smiled cutely.

"I am the Hero! Alfred F. Jones." Alfred struck a pose.

"Well...um...why are you two in a box?" Qian asked.

"Well...I don't know. I was in a meeting," At this Qian raised a brow, a meeting? Maybe he works in a company or something. "And suddenly everything blacked out. Before I got forced into that _box_," He said it with a tone that plainly conveyed that he detest it."I saw someone, it is not really clear but it is a man with brown hair."

"That was also the man I saw before I completely lost conscious. I suspect that he is the one that drugged us." A light purple aura somehow materialized behind Ivan, which totally showed that he is not please that someone actually managed to knock him unconscious.

"Wait, what? That must be some serious drug then." The American look amazed, somehow. Qian frowned slightly. Is he immune against most drugs or something? Or is he simply more than an average human being.

"But I couldn't smell any drug and you know..." Alfred muttered. 'Is he acquainted with drugs?' Qian thought in worry.

"It could very well be a scent-less drug."

"No, it isn't possible. Most drugs have some kind of odor to it, I know." He directed a meaningful glance at the Russian, who simply nodded.

They looked like some kind of old partners, like...

"Like they've been through a war together..." A voice whispered behind Qian, making her jump slightly. Luckily her action went unnoticed by the two people.

"Ling? I thought..."

"I've been eavesdropping, I felt that it was safer that way." She whispered again. She knew what it looked like when people went through war. Her grandfather and her granduncle is one of the example. In her hand was a simple heated scone with lots of powdered sugar. Despite the tension, Qian sweatdropped.

"And you abandoned me here?" Qian hissed, getting back onto the topic.

"Sorry..." Ling smiled a small apologetic smile.

"Fine, just don't do it next time..." Qian muttered.

"Wait, there is a next time?" That did it, it turned the two man's attention from their argument to the two girls.

"What?!" Alfred yelled, and then noticed that he was being rather rude. "E-er, sorry."

"Что? (What? Pronunciation: Chto?)" Ivan turned towards them.

"E-er...Nothing! I-I was wondering if you want some scones..." Ling held up her plate.

'Real smooth, Ling...' Qian thought.

"Scones...? EW, no! England's food sucks!" Alfred exclaimed, making Ling frown.

"It's not that bad..."

"Yes it is! It taste like sour dog shit." Alfred made a face.

"Then have you eaten dog shit before?" She countered.

"No! But I know it taste like that."

"If you have not eaten any dog shit then how do you know it taste like that, huh?"

"I just know!" Ling twitched and picked up an overly-powdered scone. As if everything became slow-motioned, Ling made it even more dramatic by pulling back her hand that is holding the scone and - like delivering a punch- pushed it into Alfred's open mouth.

Qian gasped.

And Ivan widened his eyes slightly. She was so shy and unassuming. To think that, she is currently forcing American to swallow that scone...

"Dutsh, fo. Veshsho, istashe wife doshish" (Don't, no. Let go, it taste like dog shit) Alfred said, due to the movement in his mouth. He bit off nearly half of the scone and is forced to swallow it.

"Ew!" He grabbed a jar nearby and gulped down all the water.

Ling just stared at the half eaten scone in her hand and then.

"S-sorry! I don't know what possessed me to force feed you but I swear, I don't mean it. I am sorry!" Ling cried.

"Its okay...at least I have an immunity against this kind of food..." Alfred looked away. His face was sunken and dark shadows was cast over half of his face.

"I am really sorry. I will do whatever you want so please..."

"...Well, I will forgive you if only..."

"What?"

"Find my unlimited Mc Donald's gift card!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. Critiques are welcomed. I was kind of sad you know...only one review. Sen! My dear Swiss Cheese! Did you abandon me?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia characters. I only own my OC**

* * *

><p>"Uh, McDonald's unlimited gift card? Ling said.<p>

"Yup! Help me find it and I will forgive you." Alfred nodded excitedly, probably wanting to go on an eating spree right after he found it.

"Maybe it is in the box you arrived with? I, uh, I need to go to the tuition. So bye!" An excellent liar, like always, Dear Ling. She immediately ran up the stairs, into her room (while tripping comedically) and changed into a more acceptable set of clothing. A white button up shirt, a gray hoodie and a pair of black shorts, she is rushing out of the house.

"Hey, wait! Ling, you forgot your bottle." Qian shouted, running after her after snatching up a water bottle that is coincidentally on the table.

'I don't want to be used as hostages! They can take whatever they want but not us!' Ling and Qian thought as they ran into a random building.

"Man...don't you think robbers have become more creative lately?" Qian gasped, out of breath as she leaned against the cool wall of the convenience store. The bonus is that it is air-conditioned.

"Yeah...too...creative..." Ling wheezed and her hand went up to fix her windswept hair, combing it down despite the lack of need to.

"WE should have gotten out of there the minute that man burst out of the fucking box so why the hell are you changing your clothes?!" Qian yelled, her face red with anger. Imaginary smoke came out from her ears as she glared at her friend. (That is in proper attire, unlike her jumpsuit.)

"Well...um, it...er, make the lie of going to tuition more believable?" She laughed, making it more obvious that it is not the truth.

"The hell. You just want to look good right?" Qian rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I just refuse to go out in _that _kind of attire." Ling said. And by 'that', she meant loose shirt and short pants.

"It is no difference from your attire now, "Qian muttered. A wondered just what or who had pulled enough strings to make them best friends. I mean, they are polar opposites. Completely.

"It is different. Wait, how about we talk about my attire later and figure out where to stay now that a potential murder and hyperactive man is terrorizing our home." Ling said dryly, which made Qian stare at her.

"Wow, the way you say it makes it hard to take them seriously," Qian said, pushing up her glasses. And of course, Ling saw that.

"E-ehehehehe...18 and Glasses Snake*~" She chuckled, bringing her hand to cover her mouth as her mouth stretched into a crescent moon-like shape.

"Why you..."

Yes, both of us are anime fans. But Qian is the real Otaku while Ling is more...reserved about it. Which, often made Ling want to cover her ears and hide in a hole whenever Qian started talking about anime, loudly, in public.

"Hmph! Pineapple Flavoured Lolipop with Marshmallow Topping*!" Qian countered, making Ling blush and fire back yet another one. "White Eyes and Spotty*!"

"The last one doesn't count!" Qian immediately denied her claim.

"So does White Eyes count?" Ling smirked, her hands creeping towards her phone. Oh yes, a picture of a blushing Qian trying to deny whatever she said is an awesome blackmail material.

"Gah!" Qian immediately covered her face when Ling pulled out her phone from her pocket and snapped a picture in one swift motion. Gained from years of experience. "Wait! How about going to Julie's house for the night, then coming back the next day?"

"Julie...? Why her? She is an-noy-ing!" Ling whined, tugging on Qian's hand, phone nowhere to be seen.

"If you don't want to go to Julie's...then James then!" Qian grinned, "Not the delivery guy, but out classmate. Don't get any ideas."

"No way, I am not stepping a foot near that Cockroach's house! Besides, his sister would be there and I can't speak my 'secret language'!" Ling pouted. And Qian rolled her eyes, "Secret language? No, that is German. Just because no one we know, except James's sister, know that language does not mean that it is a secret language. Besides, you don't usually speak German anyways. You only speak it to insult him. lMaybe French or even some other random gibberish but no German."

"It is not random gibberish, it is Spanish...and...and code."

"It is indeed gibberish then."

"Shut up..."

"So, to where?"

"Julie's."

* * *

><p>"So...may I know just why are you at my apartment? Because I am sure you aren't here to watch me eat." Our friend, Julie, is a sarcastic British woman of 17 that is studying Psychology...which worried the pair quite often as she might not be the most...considerate and...also...might not have...good memory.<p>

"No we are not...it is, um, complicated, "Qian muttered.

Julie stared at us as she swallowed her food.

"Speak, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please...critiques please...no flames please...you already know what I wish for you to do so why am I writing this in the first place...?<strong>

**And did you see what I did there? Well, just in case you don't get the reference...**

**18: Hibari Kyoya from KHR. 18 is his character number...or something.**

**Glasses Snake: Yakushi Kabuto from Naruto. Well, he is a Snake Sage with glasses so why not?**

**Pineapple Flavoured Lollipop with Marshmallow Topping: Rokudo Mukuro from KHR, Uchiha Obito from Naruto and Byakuran from KHR. Mukuro has pineapple hairstyle, Obito has a lollipop like mask and Marshmallow is Byakuran's favourite food (?)**

**White Eyes: Hyuuga Neji from Naruto. Please, it is obvious.**

**Spotty: Uchiha Madara from Naruto. His name means Spots so...Spotty!**

**Question: Do you give a nickname to your favourite anime character too?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Discovery<strong>

"What?! Hey Ling, come here!"

"What... I am tired..."

"This! Quick, look at the cover!"

"Why...what?! Why are they...?

"Hey, what are you two...is that my Hetalia CD? Wait. Where did you find that! I hid it in behind the bloody toilet bowl for ***'s sake!"

"What?!"

Cue a crash made from having a CD thrown out of a window.


End file.
